Michael Gough (British)
Michael Gough (1916 - 2011) Not to be confused with American voice actor Michael Gough Film Deaths *''Blanche Fury'' (1948) [Laurence Fury]: Shot in the chest with a musket by Stewart Granger, in the garden of Michael's mansion. (Thanks to Brian) *'Richard III (1955) ['Dighton']': *''Horrors of the Black Museum (Crime in the Museum of Horrors)'' (1959) [Edmond Bancroft]: Stabbed to death by Graham Curnow after Graham jumps from a ferris wheel and lands on Michael. (Thanks to John) *''Konga'' (1961) [Dr. Charles Decker]: Thrown Away by Konga (Paul Stockman). *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1962) [Lord Ambrose D'arcy]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by Herbert Lom, we last see Michael running out, but since Herbert wants revenge on him, it's slightly implied Michael was killed. *''Black Zoo'' (1963) ['''Michael Conrad]:' *Dr. Terror's House of Horrors (The Blood Suckers)'' (1965) [Eric Landor]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, after losing his hand in a car accident; his severed hand lives on and takes revenge on Christopher Lee. *''Berserk! (Circus of Terror)'' (1968) [Dorando]: Impaled through the head with a spike when Judy Geeson hammers it through a wall against which Michael is leaning. (Thanks to John) *''Curse of the Crimson Altar (The Crimson Cult; The Reincarnation; Spirit of the Dead; Witch House)'' (1968) [Elder]: Killed (off-screen) by Christopher Lee (or one of Christopher's followers), his body is shown when Mark Eden discovers him in a coffin. *''Trog'' (1970) [Sam Murdock]: Killed by 'Trog' (Joe Cornelius) as Michael Tries to frame him. (We don't see him again after). *''Horror Hospital (Computer Killers; Doctor Bloodbath)'' (1973) [Dr. Christian Storm]: Decapitated when Robin Askwith drives past him in Michael's own spring-blade-equipped car; his severed head is shown in the catching basket afterwards. (Michael's face is covered with monstrous/disfigured make-up in his final scenes.) *''The Legend of Hell House'' (1973) [Emeric Belasco]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by embalming himself in his hidden chamber, many years before the story begins; his perfectly-preserved body is shown when Roddy McDowall and Gayle Hunnicutt discover him. *''The Boys from Brazil'' (1978) [Mr. Harrington]: Garroted by Sky Dumont after Michael discovers Linda Hayden's nude body. *''The Fourth Protocol'' (1987) [Sir Bernard Hemmings]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; his funeral is shown at the end of the film. (Thanks to Graeme) *''Uncovered'' (1994) [Don Manuel]: Suffocated (off-screen) by John Wood, making it appear that he died of emphysema; we learn of his death afterwards when Kate Beckinsale gets the news. (Thanks to Eric) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) [Notary James Hardenbrook]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. We learn of his death afterwards when Michael Gambon informs Johnny Depp and Miranda Richardson; his body is not shown. *''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' (2005; animated) [Elder Gutknecht]: Plays an ambulatory skeleton residing in the land of the dead. TV Deaths *''The Avengers: The Cybernauts'' (1965) [Dr. Clement Armstrong]: Killed by his own creations after his control-device malfunctions. (Footage from his death scene was repeated in the 1967 episode The Return of the Cybernauts.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Avengers: The Correct Way to Kill'' (1967) [Nutski]: Stabbed to death when Diana Rigg throws a saber at him while he's trying to kill Patrick Macnee. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Champions: Happening'' (1968) [Major Joss]: Stabbed in the chest when William Gaunt throws a knife at him while Michael is hiding behind a canvas sign. (Thanks to Brian) *''Blake's 7: Volcano'' (1980) [Hower]: Commits suicide by pressing a button that causes his entire planet to explode. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *'[[Doctor Who (1963 series)|''Doctor Who: Arc of Infinity]] (1983)' [''Councillor Hedin]: Shot by a guard while trying to protect Peter Davison. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Blackeyes'' (1989; miniseries) [Maurice James Kingsley]: Presumably beaten to death by his niece (Carol Royle). (I haven't seen this mini-series, but I vaguely recall the novel.) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Anneke Wills Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Malaysian actors and actresses Category:1916 Births Category:2011 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by embalming Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack